Some computing devices, such as a head-mounted display (HMD), provide users with an immersive experience. For example, some HMDs are configured with a semi-transparent display positioned over a user's eyes. Such configurations, in conjunction with specialized software, can dynamically change a user's view depending on their head movement to create a virtual reality experience or an augmented reality experience.
Some HMDs include an input device, such as a camera or sensor, for capturing images of objects in a field of view. An HMD can also include one or more illuminators for enhancing a device's ability to capture images of the objects. Although illuminators can provide some benefit, some existing HMD designs may not be optimal for integrating illuminators into the system. For example, when an HMD includes a visor positioned in front of the illuminators, light emitted from the illuminators can suffer from optical loss as it passes through the visor. In some designs, the visor can distort light emitted from the illuminators. In some designs, the stray light from the illuminators can interfere with camera operation. A range of performance issues can arise when distorted light, e.g., light having a non-uniform distribution of light intensity, is directed to an object in the user's field of view. In some cases, a visor or any other type of protective shield can cause a high round-trip optical loss when the emitted light is reflected from the object back to the input device.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.